The present invention relates to a motor vehicle headlamp having a discharge lamp as its light source.
Recently, in the motor vehicle lamp industry, extensive research has been conducted on employing a discharge lamp as a light bulb for a motor vehicle lamp, specifically, a discharge lamp which is excellent both in light emission efficiency and output light spectrum characteristics, and which has a long service life.
However, the employment of a discharge lamp is disadvantageous in that, in order to operate the discharge lamp, it is necessary to provide a separate lighting circuit for applying a high voltage across the electrodes of the discharge lamp. Also, electromagnetic noise is produced by a glow switch starter in the lighting circuit or by the discharge lamp itself, which can adversely affect other electrical components of the vehicle.